Las Flores de Konoha
by EAUchiha
Summary: Los hombres de Konoha aprovecharan un día tan importante como este para honrar a sus mujeres. Capitulo especial por el día de la mujer. Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikatema, Borusara, Saiino, KibaTama, ChoKarui. [También en Wattpad]
Feliz día de la mujer a mis queridas lectoras. Este capítulo único está dedicado a nuestras Kunoichis favoritas, que lo disfruten.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Las Flores de Konoha.**

8 de marzo, día de la mujer. El día en donde mujeres de todas las edades son honradas por el simple hecho de ser guerreras, trabajadoras, amorosas, generosas, en pocas palabras, perfectas. Ese día especial todos los hombres debían obsequiar un detalle a las mujeres de su entorno. Madres, hermanas, alumnas, compañeras de equipo, novias, esposas e hijas. Por supuesto para los aldeanos de Konohagakure no es la excepción a la regla, todos los hombres, sean jóvenes o adultos estaban buscando el detalle perfecto para complacerlas.

En la floristería Yamanaka, la dueña les obsequiaba flores a las mujeres que entraban a su local. Todas salían con un prendedor de rosa enganchados en la parte izquierda de su pecho. En pocas palabras, todas las mujeres de la aldea tenían una flor en su pecho.

Un par de rubios conocidos por ser escandalosos, entraron en busca de unas flores para sus chicas.

– Ino, feliz día– saludó el mayor entrando a la floristería.

– Gracias, Hokage-sama– respondió cordialmente la rubia– ¿Cuántos ramos de flores quieres?.

– Quiero dos arreglos de girasoles, uno pequeño para mi pequeña princesa y uno enorme para mi amada esposa– respondió sonriente. Ino anotó el pedido, dirigió sus orbes verdes al rubio menor quien estaba ¿sonrojado?

– ¿Y tú, Boruto?– preguntó– ¿Preparo tres arreglos florales a tu nombre? Seguramente Hinata, Himawari y Sarada se pondrán felices– el nombre de la última le ocasionó un exagerado sonrojo.

– Que sean sencillos, por favor. Las misiones de genin no dejan buena paga– musitó cohibido. La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa pícara al joven y tomó nota de su pedido.

– En unos minutos estarán listos– anunció. Se dirigió hasta la parte trasera del local, donde su esposo e hijo preparaban los encargos del día.

Sai e Inojin al verla cruzar el umbral, le sonrieron. El pelinegro se acercó a su mujer, la rodeó por la cintura y colocó un clavel silvestre en su cabello. En el lenguaje de las flores el clavel silvestre significa _"Amor de mujer"_ y qué mejor que una flor como esa para un día tan importante para las mujeres.

– Feliz día de la mujer, Ino/ mamá– expresaron ambos con cariño. Ino alcanzó a su hijo y lo unió al abrazo que mantenía con su esposo.

– Muchas gracias– respondió Ino al borde de las lágrimas. Sai le colocó alrededor del cuello una gargantilla de plata adornada con una pequeña piedra verde como sus ojos.

– Te amamos– dijeron al unísono antes de darle un beso en cada mejilla. La rubia no pudo sentirse más afortunada, pues la vida le había regalado un par de hombres maravillosos.

 **...**

Inuzuka Kiba había encontrado el regalo perfecto para su novia Tamaki, un obsequio poco convencional pero que sabía que ella lo adoraría. Un par de días atrás, cuando volvía de una misión entró a una tienda artesana en un pueblo comercial que está dos horas de camino antes de Konoha. Un florero en forma de gato llamó su atención, él no es un hombre delicado que sabe cómo hacer feliz a una mujer con detalles pero su novia no es como las otras mujeres. Así que lo compró sin dudarlo, luego buscaría ayuda de Ino con eso del lenguaje de las flores, pues él quería hacerle una propuesta.

Ino le sugirió que usara Dalias naranjas, que significan _**"perfecta para una declaración de amor un poco extravagante".**_ Extravagante, la palabra perfecta para alguien como él. Dejó sus divagaciones cuando escuchó que ella ya estaba en casa, acarició el lomo de su compañero canino y fue a recibirla. Tamaki estaba de espaldas a él guardando los víveres en la alacena. Tal vez él no tenía la vida matrimonial _"_ _perfecta"_ que tenían los de su generación, pero él estaba bien así, solo quería hacerla feliz.

– Feliz día de la mujer, Tamaki– elogió a sus espaldas, está al voltear se a agradecerle se sorprendió al verlo con el florero en sus manos. Corrió a abrazarlo, pero primero colocó el obsequio en la mesa más cercana. La besó transmitiendo todo el amor que sentía por ella, porque sí, amaba a esa mujer con locura.

 **...**

Para Shikamaru ese día resultaba tan problemático como el día de las madres o el cumpleaños de la " _mujer_ _problemática"_ con la que decidió enlazar su vida hasta que la muerte los separe.

El Hokage le había dado el día libre para que lo pasara con su mujer. Estaba sentado disputando un partido de shogi con su hijo, necesitaban ideas para honrar a su esposa y madre pero no sabían qué hacer. Jugar shogi ayuda a pensar a los hombres Nara. Complacer a la princesa de Suna no sería tarea fácil.

– ¿Alguna idea?– preguntó su hijo fastidiado.

– Ninguna ¿y tú?– el niño negó. Padre e hijo suspiraron con pesadez, desde que Temari había salido de compras con su suegra, ellos estaban planeando algo sencillo, pero especial– nunca creí que llegaría el día en el que no tuviera un plan de acción. Y todo por esa mujer problemática ¿no lo crees, Shikadai?

– Ciertamente– contestó. Cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y se recostó para poder pensar tranquilo, Shikamaru repitió la acción de su hijo– darle un obsequio a ChouChou no es tan problemático, sólo una bolsa de frituras con sabor a consomé y ella es feliz.

– ¿Crees que un kimono nuevo le agradaría?– preguntó el líder del clan Nara. Su hijo parecía estar analizando la propuesta, asintió efusivo mientras sus ojos verdes, herencia de su madre, mostraban determinación. Era bien sabido que la princesa de Suna adoraba usar kimonos– Entonces no perdamos tiempo, debemos volver a casa antes que ella.

Shikamaru conoce una tienda donde confeccionan Kimonos finos y hermosos pero sus precios eran exuberantes, sin embargo le pidió a la vendedora que les mostrara sus mejores Kimonos.

– Ese me gusta– señaló Shikadai, sus ojos se posaron un precioso Kimono violeta estampado con flores lilas, el obi es de color lila haciendo contraste con el estampado. Shikamaru le dio el visto bueno al imaginar lo hermosa que se vería su mujer con ese kimono.

La compra les tomó menos tiempo del esperado, llegaron a casa evitando ser vistos por conocidos. No querían que le fueran con el chisme a Temari y su sorpresa quedará arruinada. Dejaron la caja donde estaba guardado el kimono encima de la mesa de centro, en la espera de que la rubia se sorprendiera al llegar.

– Estoy en casa– anunció la rubia desde la entrada. Dejando la pereza en segundo plano, corrieron a esconderse en la cocina. Su plan era ver desde las sombras como ella examinaba su kimono nuevo– ¿Dónde se habrán metido esos 2? Seguramente están durmiendo en el patio ¿nadie se acordó de mí?– continuó refunfuñando hasta que llegó a la sala.

Sus orbes verdes se fijaron un una caja rectangular adornada con un listón verde. Dejó su bolso en el sofá más cercano, miró su alrededor con la esperanza de que su esposo e hijo salieran, pero estos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su presencia en casa o eso era lo que ella creía. Si no fuera porque estaba intrigada por el contenido de la caja, ya estuviera gritando para despertarlos a ambos. Con cuidado, retiró el listón y quitó la tapa. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al tomar el kimono entre sus manos, era precioso. Su enojo paso a segundo plano, no imaginó que su par de vagos tuvieran ese detalle para con ella.

– ¡Salgan de su escondite, bebes llorones!– ordenó divertida. Los hombres Nara salieron de la cocina con un leve sonrojo surcando por sus mejillas. La rubia volvió a dejar el kimono en su caja y se lanzó a abrazarlos a ambos, ganándose quejas en el proceso.

– Feliz día, mujer problemática– dijo Shikamaru correspondiendo el abrazo de Temari.

– Gracias por esto– les dio un apretón de nuevo antes de ir a probarse su nueva prenda. Lo usaría esa misma tarde, ya que Yoshino los había invitado a cenar con ella a su casa. Padre e hijo se acomodaron en el sofá a esperar que ella saliera, ellos sabían que se le vería hermoso, pero verlo no es lo mismo que imaginarlo. Sintieron una pasos acercarse por el pasillo, dejaron de mirar el techo con aburrimiento para prestar atención a la mujer frente a ellos– ¿Qué tal?– preguntó dando una vuelta para que pudieran apreciarla mejor, ambos quedaron sin palabras.

– Te ves bonita, mamá– Shikadai fue el primero en alabar su belleza, esta le sonrió a su hijo y le ordenó que fuera a cambiarse, pues irían a cenar fuera. El niño obedeció dejando a sus progenitores a solas.

– ¿Voy a tener que rogarte para digas que me veo hermosa?– cuestionó Temari con enojo. Shikamaru se acercó a su esposa y rodeó su cintura, pegándola firmemente a su cuerpo.

– Me has dejado sin aliento– confesó. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia, puso su manos en el pecho de su marido y subió lentamente hasta rodear su cuello con sus delgados brazos– te ves hermosa– admitió antes de besarla. Podría quejarse de que ella sea mandona, gritona y que tenga un carácter de los mil demonios, pero su vida no sería la misma si esa mujer problemática no hubiera llegado a revolucionarla.

 **...**

La pequeña Akimichi caminaba al restaurante de Barbacoa en compañía de su familia, el obsequio para ella y su madre por parte de su padre era llevarlas a comer, típico de su padre. Sin embargo, les regalo un ramo flores a cada una, por supuesto que el de su madre era mil veces más grande, pero el suyo tenía incluido sus frituras favoritas. Y no solo había recibido regalos por parte de su padre, sus compañeros de equipo también se habían molestado en honrarla en su día. Le sorprendió el hecho de que Inojin participará en algo como eso, usualmente él la crítica por su peso y a ella obviamente no le importa. Y a Shikadai, todo le parece problemático.

Su madre lucía más sonriente de lo normal, pero como no estarlo, si después de todo su padre se estaba portando más considerado de lo acostumbrado.

El restaurante de barbacoas estaba lleno como de costumbre, muchas familias también disfrutaban del día especial, después de todo el mismísimo Hokage lo había decretado como no laboral para los ninjas.

– Feliz día de la mujer, Karui, ChouChou– dijo el Akimichi invitándoles a disfrutar de la comida. Madre e hija sonrieron, podría ser una salida a comer como cualquier otra, pero la intención es lo único que cuenta.

– Gracias, Choji/ papá– respondieron al unísono antes de dar gracias por los alimentos. Durante su infancia creyó que ese tipo de escenarios eran imposibles para alguien como él, era tan fuerte el anhelo de su corazón, que ese fue su sueño cuando quedo atrapado en el Tsukuyomi infinito. Pero ahora todo se había vuelto realidad y no solo eso, estaba rodeado por dos mujeres maravillosas que lo aceptaban tal y como era. Y por eso las amaba tanto.

 **...**

Su deber en estos momentos era reunirse con su equipo para entrenar, pero primero había acompañado a su madre al hospital. En el camino se había cruzado con varias personas que le deseaban un feliz día de la mujer y otras que se atrevían a obsequiarle flores o golosinas. Incluso en su traje ninja tenía enganchada una rosa cortesía de su tía Ino.

– Buenos días, chicos. Lamento la tardanza– dijo en tono de disculpa.

– Descuida, Sarada– respondió su sensei– feliz día, pequeña– le entregó una bolsita roja donde se veía que había chocolates dentro, esta aceptó gustosa el detalle de su sensei.

– Gracias, Konohamaru-sensei– agradeció con un pequeña sonrisa. El siguiente en acercarse a ella fue Mitsuki.

– Feliz día– le mostró una pulsera negra con un curioso dije de serpiente, a la Uchiha le pareció extraña pero le gusto de todas formas. La guardó en su estuche ninja, no sin antes agradecer y responder al motivo por el cual no la usaba de inmediato, pues ella y sus puños en el entrenamiento podrían dañarla. Notó como Boruto evitaba verla, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y sus manos escondidas en sus espalda. Pero, su rostro denotaba enojo " _¿Acaso está molesto conmigo?"_ no pudo evitar preguntarse.

– ¿Boruto?– preguntó curiosa sin acercarse mucho. Escuchó a sus espaldas un par de risas discretas, pero no supo identificar su significado– ¿Estás bien?

– S-si– contestó tartamudeando sin atreverse a mirarla– son para ti– sacó un pequeño ramos de flores de su espalda– feliz día– Sarada desencajó la mandíbula con sorpresa. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, mientras que él estaba totalmente rojo de la vergüenza y más cuando la chica no tomaba las flores.

– Gracias– dijo tomando las flores. El Uzumaki se atrevió a mirar a su compañera al rostro, esta le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa que quedaría grabada en su mente mínimo toda la semana. Sus ojos azules se desviaron a las flores que él le había dado y las flores que esta ya traía, estas últimas lo hicieron fruncir el ceño. Entonces, ella supo que él estaba molesto por las flores que le habían dado mientras iba camino al campo de entrenamiento.

Entrenaron arduamente hasta el final de la tarde, ella puso su estuche y sus flores en un lugar seguro para evitar que se deterioren sobre todo las del rubio, las cuales eran las más hermosas de todas.

 **...**

El héroe unificador de las 5 grandes naciones había trabajado sin descanso todo el día para poder llegar temprano a casa y consentir a sus mujeres favoritas. Pero había un pequeño problema, le dio el día libre a su mano derecha y tenía mucho papeleo acumulado. No recordaba que los exámenes chunin suspendidos estaban de nuevo en puerta.

Él tenía todo planeado, con su trabajo tenía a su esposa abandonada y por ello aprovechó el alboroto causado por el día de la mujer para compensarla. No por nada él mismo había declarado que ese día se celebraría por todo lo alto. Temprano había mandado a un clon en compañía de Boruto a encargar unas flores en la floristería Yamanaka, le pidió a Hanabi que le hiciera una reservación en las aguas termales para ella y para su hija. Sabe de antemano que ella lo necesita, todas las responsabilidades del hogar recaen en sus pequeños y dedicados hombros. Y después él mismo, en la intimidad de su habitación se encargaría de recalcar el hecho de que es su mujer.

Mandó a un ANBU en busca de su predecesor, pues lo rumores que han llegado a sus oídos dicen que Hatake Kakashi se ha tomado la molestia de darle una rosa roja a cada mujer con la que se cruza en el camino. _"Ese viejo nunca cambiara"_ negó resignado ante el negativo pensamiento. Minutos después Kakashi apareció escoltado por dicho ANBU, quien se desapareció en una nube de humo luego de culminada su misión.

– Naruto, ¿qué se te ofrece? Estaba sumamente ocupado– declaró con fastidio– estaba poniendo en práctica el noble arte del espionaje, continuando con el legado de Jiraiya-sama– a Naruto se le hinchó una vena en la frente, pues él sabía que su honorable maestro solía espiar a las mujeres en las aguas termales y cabe la casualidad de que su esposa está en ese lugar.

– Kakashi-sensei– siseó en tono fantasmagórico– sólo espero que su noble arte no incluyera espiar a mi esposa e hija.

– Por fortuna para ti, me mandaste a buscar antes de comenzar– contestó decepcionado. Sabía que las esposas de sus alumnos eran sagradas, debía respetar ese hecho o tener una muerte horrorosa a manos de sus pupilos. Pero no podía negar que eran hermosas y deseaba que ese ANBU hubiera aparecido 10 minutos más tarde, pero la vida era injusta a veces.

– Necesitó un favor– dijo- ¿podría cubrirme el resto del día?– preguntó. Antes de que Kakashi siquiera considerara la oferta, se apresuró a tomar las flores– gracias, sabía que podía contar con usted– y desapareció dejando una nube de humo en su lugar, Kakashi suspiró con pesadez. No tenía otra opción más que quedarse a cubrir el puesto de Hokage por lo que quedaba de la tarde.

Naruto llegó a las aguas termales unos minutos después de escapar de la oficina, los aldeanos no dejaban de hablar a sus espaldas al verlo andar por las calles con arreglos florales. Muchas aldeanas sintieron envidia, todas deseaban un esposo detallista como lo era Uzumaki Naruto. Unos minutos después Hinata y Himawari salieron del recinto, se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al verlo allí.

– Sólo quería desearles un feliz día a las mujeres que más amo en este mundo– dijo con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro. La primera en recibir su ramo de girasoles fue su pequeña hija– tienes prohibido aceptar flores a cualquiera que no sea tu hermano y yo– le dio un beso en la frente antes de dirigirse a su bella esposa.

– Feliz día, mi cielo- susurró contra sus labios, para después sellarlos en un tierno beso. Le importaba muy poco que estén al aire libre o que algunos curiosos están cuchicheando– sé que no te dedico el tiempo que te mereces, pero gracias por ser paciente y amarme sin importar las adversidades. Gracias por ser lo más hermoso y delicado que un tonto como yo pueda tener.

– Gracias a ti por ser quien eres– respondió. Desde que son novios, se ha sentido la mujer más afortunada del mundo y nunca cambiaría de parecer.

 **...**

El día de trabajo en el hospital había sido muy grato para ella, muchos pacientes se habían tomado la molestia de ofrecerle un detalle. Alegando que una mujer hermosa y poderosa como ella merece el mundo, pero ella creyó que sólo exageraban. Había quedado que cenaría con su hija, las dos solas porque Sasuke estaba de misión y no sabían cuándo volvería a la aldea.

– Bienvenida a casa, mamá ¿qué tal tu día?– interceptó su hija al verla entrar, se le notaba más alegre de lo normal.

– Muy bien, Sarada ¿qué tal el tuyo?– respondió siguiéndola hasta la sala.

– Agotador– resoplo desplomándose en el sofá– el entrenamiento me dejó sin fuerzas.

– Deben prepararse para los exámenes chunin– comentó sentándose junto a su hija. Se dio cuenta de que su estuche ninja estaba más lleno que de lo normal y que junto a el, había muchas flores– veo que te fue bien con los obsequios– la pelinegra miró sus cosas y bufó, pero sonrió burlona cuando vio que su madre también estaba igual.

– Veo que a ti también– comenzaron a reír mientras se contaban lo que paso en el día.

Estaba cansado, por fin había regresado a su hogar después de su larga misión, debía ir a reportarse con Naruto, pero lo único que quería era irse a casa, cenar junto a su esposa e hija, ducharse e irse a la cama. Reflexionó mientras caminaba por las vacías calles de la aldea, observó por un momento la torre Hokage pero se giró en sus talones y se fue a casa. Desde dentro podía escucharlas reír, esbozó una sonrisa diminuta y entró. Estaban tan entretenidas que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, ni siquiera anunció su llegada, sólo se acercó sigiloso para enterarse del porque reían tanto. Frunció el ceño al ver las flores y otras cosas que estaba entre sus manos, quien en su sano juicio se atrevería a darles flores a las mujeres de Sasuke Uchiha y vivía para contarlo.

– Esto me lo dio Kakashi-sensei– mostró una rosa– Estás son cortesía de Ino, Sai e Inojin– un ramo pequeño esta vez. Sasuke no puedo evitar preguntarse sobre qué demonios pasaba en la aldea ese día y porque la gente les había obsequiado flores a ellas– y el resto me las dieron mis pacientes.

– Esta rosa también me la dio Kakashi-san, Konohamaru-sensei los chocolates, Mitsuki la pulsera– enumeró señalando cada uno– esas flores blancas me las regalo Metal Lee, esas otras un chico de la academia del cuál no recuerdo su nombre y estas últimas son de Boruto– ¿incluso su alumno? No podía creerlo, miró el calendario colgado en la pared.

– 8 de marzo– leyó inaudible. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al recordar que se celebraba ese día. Recordó en su época de genin, cuando Kakashi les puso de sobre avisó sobre dicha fecha y tanto él como Naruto tuvieron que darle un detalle a su compañera de equipo. Todos habían felicitado a sus chicas, excepto él. Una pregunta por parte de Sarada lo sacó de su ensimismó.

– ¿Crees que papá nos daría flores?– preguntó curiosa. La pelirrosa pensó en su respuesta unos instantes.

– No– respondió al fin. El Uchiha sintió una estaca clavarse en su pecho, pero la sonrisa de su esposa lo hizo aliviarse– tu padre es más un hombre de gestos.

– Nunca lo imaginaria llegando a casa con un ramo de flores– comentó Sarada pensativa.

– Ni yo, pero si lo he visto– ese comentario dejo anonadados a Sarada y al mismo Sasuke, él no recuerda haber hecho tal cosa.

– ¿De qué hablas? Cuéntame que paso– el Uchiha apoyo la moción en silencio.

– Una vez antes de la cuarta guerra ninja, Naruto y yo fuimos enviados a una dimensión alterna por medio de un genjutsu en el que nos metió aquel que se hacía pasar por Uchiha Madara– comenzó rememorando ese día tan peculiar– en ese lugar todo era lo contrario a este, mis padres estaban muertos y mi padre era el cuarto Hokage. Obviamente los padres de Naruto estaban con vida porque no murieron para salvar la aldea del Kyubi. Los chicos eran lo opuesto a lo que son, Hinata era ruda y vestía mostrando su ombligo– Sarada rió al imaginar a la tímida Hinata en esa situación– Ino era extremadamente tímida, Shikamaru era tonto, Choji era inteligente, Kiba amaba los gatos y odiaba los perros, Shino mataba sus insectos con insecticida, Lee y Neji eran pervertidos, Tenten no tenía su excelente manejo de las armas y todo el tiempo tenía heridas. Pero tu padre, fue el más divertido de todos– los ojos de su hija brillaron expectantes a que continuará– era un mujeriego, se la pasaba todo el día hablándole bonito a las mujeres y a todas les daba rosas. Al principio me deslumbró porque era un Sasuke completamente diferente, él no permitía que nadie invadiera su espacio personal, sólo yo la violaba algunas veces y él me dejaba. Pero ese Sasuke, siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres y a todas las atraía a su cuerpo y les decía " _Siempre estaré para ti"._ Estoy segura de que tu padre vería esa versión suya como una aberración, una vergüenza para los Uchiha– y no se equivoco, eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando su esposo.

Decidió que ya era hora de dejar de escuchar su conversación y entrar de una vez. Tal vez él no tenía ningún detalle especial para ellas, pero ese no era su estilo.

– Estoy en casa– dijo entrando a la sala. Sakura y Sarada se acercaron a él para recibirlo.

– Bienvenido– respondieron al unísono. Llevó sus dedos índice y corazón a la frente de su hija, dando un ligero golpe y lo mismo hizo con su esposa.

– Feliz día de la mujer– musitó con media sonrisa. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y sin pensarlos dos veces lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo, en momentos como este se arrepentía de tener un solo brazo. Rodeó la cintura de la pelirrosa, pues ella era la que estaba a su alcance y le dio un beso en la frente a cada una. Ellas son su felicidad, mataría a quien sean con tal de no verlas sufrir. Si alguna vez llegara a perderlas, se volvería loco y se dejaría consumir por la oscuridad como lo hizo cuando era joven, porque nadie ama como un Uchiha y él las amaba a sus mujeres más que a nada en este mundo.

 _Fin_.


End file.
